Mary's Web
DON'TBREAKTHEROTTENEGG - This contains spoilers for Mary's Web, you have been warned. Mary's Web is a 2020 3D American computer-animated comedy-drama film based on the 1952 children's novel, Charlotte's Web, by E.B. White. Written and directed by Karey Kirkpatrick and produced by Jordan Kerner and Kevin Reher, it is the fourth film adaptation of White's book following a 1973 animated version produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, a 2006 live-action version by Nickelodeon Movies, and Joy's Memories. The film stars Julia Roberts, Billy West, Maya Rudolph, Anna Faris, Tara Strong, Erica Lindbeck, Fryda Wolff, Kyle Hebert, Griffin Puatu, Christana Vee, Tyler Shamy, Jennifer Hale, Kate Higgins, Robbie Daymond, Annie Potts, Julia Duffy, Tress MacNeille, Stephanie Beatriz, and Jim Cummings. It was released in the United States on January 31, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Plot Based on the beloved children's novel, Charlotte's Web by E.B. White, Hova the ant is scared of the end of the season, because she knows that come that time, she will end up being killed. She hatches a plan with Mary, a spider that lives in her pen and the rest of her friends, to ensure that this will never happen. Cast * Julia Roberts as: ** Mary M. Cavatica, a spider who lives on a web in a corner of the barn above Hova's pen and sister of Charlotte. She is very loving and motherly, but sometimes grows frustrated at Hova's anxiety issues. ** Hova, an ant who lives in her pen, she is a friendly ant, but also prone to anxiety. * Billy West as Gene, a care-free, egotistical meh emoji. * Anna Faris as Jailbreak, a care-free, egotistical hacker emoji. * Maya Rudolph as Smiler, the original emoji in the barn. * Tara Strong as Mona, one of the fashion icons at the barn. * Ericka Lindbeck as Ashley, who is the stepmother of seven goslings. * Fryda Wolff as Penny, granddaughter of Dr. Crygor and the smartest girl in the barn. * Kyle Hebert as: ** Dribble, the coolest dog in the barn. ** Dr. Crygor, grandfather of Penny and the smartest guy in the barn. * Griffin Puatu as Spitz, the coolest cat in the barn. * Christana Vee as 5-Volt, the gaming girl in the barn. * Tyler Shamy as Red, who is the stepfather of seven goslings. * Jennifer Hale as Kat, a ninja girl in the barn who is the twin sister of Ana. * Kate Higgins as Ana, a ninja girl in the barn who is the twin sister of Kat. * Robbie Daymond as: ** Young Cricket, a karate guy in the barn who is best friends with 5-Volt. ** Orbulon, a alien who lives in the barn and is in a pig-like UFO. * Annie Potts as Bo Peep, a action porcelain shepherdess doll in the barn. * Julia Duffy as Charlotte A. Cavatica, a spider who lives on a web in a corner of the fair in a pen and sister of Mary. * Tress MacNeille as: ** Petunia, a rhubarb who owns the farm alongside her best friend, Madame Blueberry. ** Madame Blueberry, a blueberry who owns the farm alongside her best friend, Petunia. * Stephanie Beatriz as General Sweet Mayheman, intergalactic mini-doll who is the intergalactic naval commander and law enforcer of the Systar System Armed Forces and works under the orders of Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. * Tiffany Haddish as as Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, the shape-shifting alien queen of the Systar System. * Jim Cummings as the Narrator Release Mary's Web was released on January 31, 2020 in the United States by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Due to the popularity and preference of IMAX in 2D (as opposed to 3D) among filmgoers in North America, the film will be shown in IMAX theaters in only 2D in the United States, but will be screened in 3D formats in Canada and international markets. Reception ''Mary's Web ''received widespread critical acclaim. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 97% "Certified Fresh" approval rating based on 214 reviews, with an average rating of 9.6/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Mary's Web is radiant and terrific, kids will be entertained by the straightforward plot, and adults will be charmed by how quiet and humble the production is with its colorful characters, well-done jokes, and beautiful animation, a brilliant translation of E.B. White's classic book, Charlotte's Web." On Metacritic, it received a score of 94 out of 100, based on 82 critics, indicating "universal acclaim".Category:Films Category:2020 Category:Movies